A Girl's Thing
by kikyorocks543
Summary: It's Sasuke's first year of high school and he's going to the best all boy school in all Japan, but there's a problem the school is not an all boy school it's an all girl school and he can't transfer out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this new fanfic I'm working on. I won't be able to update that fast I have other fanfics I'm working on, but I'll try.  
Chapter 1

Sasuke sat with Itachi looking at some papers about his new school. "Sasuke is your school an all-boys or mixed school?" "It's an all-boys school and the best in all Japan." "Really then why does it say on the dress code wear school girl uniform?" Sasuke grabbed the paper out of Itachi's hand and gasped. "It must be a mistake." There was a knock on the door. Sasuke answered it and found a package on the ground. "That must be the school uniform." Sasuke brought it inside and opened it. His eyes widened he pulled out his uniform from the box. It was a white button up blouse with a black tie and a black knee length skirt. Itachi busted out laughing. "I would love to see you in that." "Shut up! No way am I going to wear that! I'll call the school and transfer out. Sasuke took out his cell and called the school.

Half an hour later  
Itachi chuckled Sasuke wasn't yelling but he did look very pissed off. "So how did it go?" Sasuke glared at him. "They said I can't transfer out since school is in 2 weeks. I can't transfer out until next semester. For a whole semester I have to go to his school dressed as a girl." Itachi laughed "Well then let's go to the store and buy you a wig and some girl clothes.

"Here Sasuke try this on." Itachi handed him a bra and a pair of panties. Sasuke glared at him. "You're enjoying every minute of this." Itachi smirked "Yes I am" "I refuse to wear panties. I'll wear the bra but not the panties." Itachi frowned "Fine"

3 hours later  
Itachi whistled Sasuke looked just like a girl. He had long waist length hair, soft pale skin, and fake c cup boobs, but looked real. "Sasuke if you weren't my brother and you were a real girl I would be all over you." Sasuke glared at him. "Came on Sasuke if you keep glaring at all the boys like that you'll never get a boyfriend." "Shut up!"

2 weeks later  
Sasuke walked into his dorm. It was very nice it had a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. He unpacked his things and fell asleep on his bed. Hinata opened her dorm door and walked into the room and saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen asleep. Hinata couldn't keep her eyes of her. She had long black hair, paled skin, and super tall. She looked like one of those fairy tale princesses in the books her mom read to her when she was little. That's when her eyes opened.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a short girl with black hair, beautiful lavender eyes, and a very curvy body. He could tell by her eyes that she was a Hyuga. No way was he going to have a Hyuga as his roommate. The Hyuga and the Uchiha are business rivals and if she found out he is a guy he'll be in trouble. Her father would sue. Sasuke stood up. Hinata smiled "Hi I'm Hinata Hyuga I'm your roommate." Sasuke picked up her bags. "What are you doing?" He walked out of the room. Hinata followed and he threw them out the door. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke picked her up and threw her out the door and locked it.

Hinata landed on her butt "Ow! What was that for?" She stood up. "Let me in!" "No" A teacher then walked by and saw Hinata "Hinata why aren't you in your dorm?" "My roommate locked me out." The teacher took out some keys and unlocked the door for her. "Let's have a little talk with your roommate."

"Sasuke" "What do you want." "Apologies to Hinata. I know your families are business rivals, but you had no right to kick your roommate out." "Fine I'm sorry." "I want you to be nice and no fighting." The teacher then left. Hinata couldn't believe it Sasuke looked like a girl, but didn't act like it. How could someone so beautiful be so mean? "Listen carefully I'm not going to repeat myself. I don't like you keep away from me and I won't make your life a living hell got that." Hinata nodded "Good" Hinata sighed this was going to be a long school year.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews. They made my day. Rated M for just in case. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.  
Chapter 2  
Sasuke sat by the window waiting for class to get over. He hated this school. He hated that he had to share a room with Hinata Hyuga, but what was worse he had five classes with her and the same lunch. The bell then rang. "Okay class this will be homework turn it in tomorrow." Everyone stood up and left except Sasuke. Sasuke handed his teacher his homework and left. Sasuke was about to enter his next class when a teacher stopped him. "Miss Uchiha the principal wants you." "Fine"

Sasuke walked into the principal's office. "Hello Miss Uchiha." Sasuke glared at her. "Sorry I mean Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke looked at the principal. She looked too young to be a principal. She had long blonde hair in pigtails, brown eyes, and the biggest breasts he had ever seen. "I'm Tsunade I'm sorry we couldn't get you out of this school Uchiha, but it's hard to get out of this school because of all the paper work I have to sign. We can't let anyone find out you're a guy or all the parents will freak out and take all their girls out of this school. So every Friday after school I'll have how to act like a girl class for you." "What!?" "You heard me now go to class your late." Sasuke glared at her and walked off. Tsunade chuckled "I just hope he doesn't find out it was his brother's idea."

Sasuke walked into his room and lay on his bed and sighed. Today was along day first of all Tsunade told him he had to take a girl class, he was late for class, and a whole bunch of girls at lunch were gossiping about how beautiful he was. Hinata then walked in. "Hi Sasuke" "Shut up" Hinata glared at him and sat down at her desk and started to do her homework. Hinata thought for a long time. She didn't know the Uchiha family had a daughter. She knew they had two sons but that was it.

10 minutes later  
Hinata was still working on the first problem on her paper. Sasuke stood up and took Hinata's pencil out of her hands. "Hey I need that." Sasuke stared at Hinata's paper. "You really are stupid." "I am not!" "You're still on the first problem." "It's hard" "If you need help why don't you just ask?" "I don't have anyone to ask." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid." He sat next to her and started helping her. "Thank you Sasuke." "Don't thank me I'm only doing this for me. Watching you doing one problem in ten minutes is annoying me." "Sasuke I think I got you figured out. You act mean, but you're really nice person." "Shut up"

Six days later  
Sasuke walked into the gym. "Hello Miss Uchiha today you're going to learn to walk in high heels." Tsunade handed him a pair of heels. Sasuke took off his shoes and socks and put on the heels.

2 hours later  
Sasuke put in swollen feet in a bucket of cold water. His feet hurt so badly. How did girls wear those? Hinata gasped when she walked into the room. "Sasuke what happened to your feet?" "I was wearing heels today." "I'm sorry" Sasuke really didn't like her. She was annoying, but since his feet hurt maybe he could trick her in being his slave. He took his feet out of the water and stood up. Pain shoot through his whole body. "Sasuke you shouldn't be walking. Sit back down." He did "How bout I give you a foot massage." Sasuke smirked his plan was working. Hinata noticed Sasuke's feet were pretty big for a girl, but she shook it off and massaged his feet. Even those Sasuke was tricking her he wasn't lying that his feet hurt and Hinata massaging them made them feel better.

An hour later  
Hinata was in the kitchen cooking some food for Sasuke. Sasuke sat on the bed and smirked evilly. He couldn't wait for her to get in here and bring him his food then he would trip her and she would land face first in the food. Hinata walked into the room, but before Sasuke could trip her. She tripped on her own and the plate of food landed on Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke I tripped." Sasuke glared at her and left the room and got into the shower. Hinata giggled she knew what Sasuke was planning so she pretended to trip. She wasn't as stupid as Sasuke thought she was. Sasuke took off his clothes and wig and got into the shower. He knew Hinata tripped a purpose, but he would get her back. Sasuke smirked and threw a cold bucket of water at Hinata. Hinata glared at him. "I'm going to kill you!"

The next day  
Sasuke was walking to his next class when three girls stopped him. "Hi Sasuke I'm Sakura. This is Ino and Karin." "I don't care who you are. Leave me alone." "But we are the most popular and most beautiful girls at school. Sasuke you're very beautiful and wealthy we want you to be in are group." "No I would rather be friends with the annoying and shy Hyuga then sluts." "That was rude." "The truth hurts." Sasuke then walked off not knowing that principal Tsunade heard the whole thing.

I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review.


	3. First Kiss

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Specially Umnia you're the best Umnia! I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3  
After school Sasuke walked into the gym. "Hello Sasuke today you're going to learn manners and being polite." "My manners are fine." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Your manners are not fine I've seen the way you treat Hinata and other girls." Sasuke glared at her. "I'm not going to sit here and let you turn me into a sissy. I'm a guy and nothing going to change that." Sasuke then left. "That little brat!"

Itachi was signing some paper work. When his cell went off. "Hello" "Itachi I can't stand your brother! He's a brat!" "I'm sorry about my brother." "Why is your brother like that?" "My brother hasn't been the same since the death of are parents. Please be patient with him." Tsunade sighed "fine"

Sasuke laid on his bed pissed off. No way he's going back to his girl class. "Sasuke are you okay." "Shut up Hinata your annoying." "I won't stop bugging you until you tell me." Sasuke glared at her and threw his pillow at her. "Oh I get it. You're having cramps. That's why you're in a mad mood." "I'm not having cramps!" "Sasuke don't be shy about it. It's normal I have some pain pills and pads if you need some." "Shut up I'm not having cramps!" "Then what's wrong?" "It's none of your business." "I won't stop bugging you until you tell me. Why of all the roommates I could have had and I got stuck with you. " "Fine! I hate being here and I hate you!" Hinata glared at him. "I hate you too. I didn't want you as a roommate ether." Hinata then walked off.

There was a knock on the door. "Leave me alone!" Tsunade walked in. "Sasuke I'm sorry about today. Will you come back to your girl class?" "No!" "Please Sasuke you don't have to take the manner class just a dance class." Sasuke sighed "Fine!"

Sasuke and Tsunade walked into the gym and there stood two old guys and a guy Sasuke's age. "Orochimaru Jiraiya is Naruto ready." "Yes" Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was so beautiful. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and started dancing with him. "Sasuke you're a very pretty. Will you go out with me?" Sasuke glared at him and stepped on his foot. "Ow what was that for?" "Sorry my foot slipped."

Tsunade noticed Orochimaru was drooling and talking nonsense about wanting Sasuke's body. That's when Naruto tripped on his feet and fell taking Sasuke with him. That's when Naruto accidently kissed Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen. He felt like he was going to puke. Naruto hurried and got off Sasuke and helped Sasuke up. "Sasuke are you okay? I'm so sorry." Sasuke punched him in the face then ran off. Tsunade stood there completely shock. "Naruto are you okay?" Naruto placed a hand on his hurt cheek and blushed. "Tsunade I think I'm in love with Sasuke." Tsunade paled why didn't she tell Naruto that Sasuke is a guy? "Hey keep your hands off my snake princess!" "Shut it snake. You're too old for her." "So what if I'm old. Age doesn't matter when there's love. I'll win her heart." "She's not your snake princess. She's my princess." "Why do they like Sasuke he's a guy?" Tsunade gasped "Jiraiya you know Sasuke's a guy?" "Of course I'm a porn writer I can tell."

Sasuke walked into his room and punched the wall. "That loser how dare he steal my first kiss. I'll kill him." Hinata walked into the room and gasped at the huge hole in the wall. "What happened here Sasuke?" "A stupid pervert stole my first kiss." "I'm sorry Sasuke." There was a knock on the door. Hinata answered it and gasped. There stood a handsome blonde haired boy with the prettiest blue eyes Hinata as ever seen. "Hi is Sasuke home?" "Yes" Sasuke walked into the room and glared at Naruto. "Tell the idiot to leave me alone." "Come on Sasuke I said I was sorry." Hinata couldn't believe this was the pervert Sasuke was talking about, but he was so cute and nice. "Go drowned yourself then maybe I'll forgive you." "Sasuke please date me." "Never" Hinata sighed "Come on Sasuke go out with the poor guy." Sasuke smirked he knew Hinata liked Naruto maybe he would go out with Naruto to get Hinata jealous. "I think I will go out with you Naruto." "Yes! Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto then ran off. Hinata frowned why did Sasuke get all the guys?

2 weeks later  
Sasuke punched the wall. "Sasuke you need to stop that." "I hate Naruto!" Hinata rolled her eyes. "Then why are you dating him." "For the fun of it." "What did you two do on your date?" "He took me to a ramen stand. I hate ramen. For the past 2 weeks we have been dating he has only taken me to ramen."

Hinata eyes shot wide open. She was covered in sweat. "It was just a dream." Whenever she had a nightmare she would always sleep with her big brother Neji, but she didn't have her big brother to sleep with. "Maybe Sasuke won't mind if I sleep with her." Hinata stood up and crawled in bed with Sasuke.

Sasuke felt very warm. He opened his eyes and gasped. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer. A light pink blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks. Hinata looked kind of cute when she slept. "Sasuke" Sasuke smirked she was sleep talking. "You smell good just like a boy." Sasuke gasped and pushed her out of his bed. "Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke stood up and ran out. Hinata stood up and rub her sore butt. "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "That was close."

Hinata sat on the bed thinking why Sasuke pushed her out of her bed. Then it hit her. She must have freaked her out. "I should have asked her first." Hinata walked up to Sasuke. "What do you want?" "I'm sorry I should of asked before I crawled into bed with you." "It's fine just don't ever do it again."

Sasuke sat in class waiting for the teacher to show up, but instead the ugly old man Orochimaru walked in. "Hello everyone I'm the new health and science teacher." Orochimaru then noticed his snake princess and gave him a lustful look. Sasuke covered his mouth almost throwing up. Class was finally over. Sasuke was about to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" "Away from you." Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Let me go you damn pervert!" "No" Sasuke glared at him and stepped on his foot and left.

I hope you enjoyed his chapter. Please review


End file.
